Impensável
by TheBlackWings
Summary: Os sentidos humanos são impressionantes. Ele veio para trazer o caos a sua mente. Maldito seja Hades, que se alimenta dos sentimentos dos outros e se diverte destruindo e distorcendo a realidade a sua volta. Não há mais o certo e o errado. Ikki terá que repensar tudo em que acredita.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologo

** First Chapter - Prologo  
**

Seria mais um dia comum como qualquer outro se não fosse por ele. Como todo outono, as pessoas enchiam as ruas da cidade. Conversavam, olhavam vitrines, comiam, batiam fotos. As folhas secas caiam cobrindo o chão de ocre, deixando um ar de que o tempo parava e voltava todo ano ao mesmo exato momento.

Já fazia três anos que Ikki vivia naquela cidade. Mais precisamente desde o fim da batalha nas doze casas. Athena havia permitido aos cavaleiros que seguissem suas vidas e foi isso que fez. Havia passado por tantas coisas, boas e ruins, tinha certeza que o que precisava era recomeçar num lugar novo. E o mundo tem estado em paz desde então.

Foram três anos de esquecimento. Não houve contato entre os cavaleiros de bronze. Claro que nenhum tinha conhecimento do paradeiro de Ikki, como era preferível pelo próprio. Aquela cidade era perfeita. Nem muito grande, nem muito pequena. Um pequeno centro comercial e turismo, o que o permitia ver muitas pessoas de muitos lugares. E foi naquele mesmo fervor que já havia se acostumado que o viu.

Havia acabado de se sentar em uma mureta perpendicular a via que levava ao porto e mais procurada pelos turistas exatamente pela grande quantidade de Maples que tingiam a cidade de tons quentes com suas folhas. Ficava afastado apenas observando. Casais asiáticos com máquinas fotográficas penduradas no pescoço olhavam vitrines, jovens faziam pose frente às arvores ou tentavam pegar os detalhes das fachadas antiquíssimas dos prédios.

Entre tantas faces diferentes, uma figura se destacou para Ikki. Foi como um vulto, de passos largos. Usava uma jaqueta escura sobre uma camiseta cinza-claro e jeans. Tinha um cigarro pendurado nos lábios. Seus cabelos eram curtos, encaracolados e esverdeados. Jamais o reconheceria se Shun não tivesse o fitado diretamente.

Ikki já imaginava como o irmão teria descoberto seu esconderijo – embora tenha levado três anos para isso – porém não pode perguntar a ele. Da mesma forma como Shun olhou diretamente para ele, não diminuiu seu ritmo, olhou para outro lado e seguiu com seus passos longos seguindo a estrada. Não o viu?

Decidiu não o seguir. Já estava quase escurecendo. De qualquer forma, sabia que ele estava ali o procurando, não iria demorar a aparecer. E quando isso acontecesse iria lhe dar um sermão por estar fumando.

…

No dia seguinte sem noticias dele. Começou a cogitar ter se enganado, afinal a distância entre eles era grande o suficiente e havia muitas pessoas ali. Só pensou ter o visto ao ver seu rosto. Seus olhos. E pensando bem, não tinha mais certeza se era realmente ele. Ainda bem que não o seguiu.

Já estava se convencendo de ter delirado quando passava pela praça a beira do rio. Era de manhã. A praça era na verdade uma área verde minúscula entre o rio e uma avenida. Apenas bancos de cimento semicirculares e árvores, e bem mais descuidada do que o resto da cidade. Não era um ponto turístico, era apenas onde as pessoas podiam ver um amanhecer sem-graça.

Novamente, não o reconheceria. Suas costas formavam um arco sobre as próprias pernas sentado no banco, inclinado para frente e apoiado nos próprios joelhos. Diria que estava vendo o sol nascer, mas isso foi há horas atrás. A mesma jaqueta de ontem. Hoje pensou o quanto aquela pessoa não parecia com seu irmão.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, o rosto do jovem se virou quase que completamente em sua direção. Uma mecha do seu cabelo curto caiu sobre o rosto. Era ele. Era seu rosto, seus olhos. Não estava olhando para Ikki, havia apenas observado alguns pássaros que fizeram uma revoada logo ao seu lado. O cigarro que pendia entre seus dedos foi recolocado na boca. Voltou a olhar as águas turvas.

Fênix resolveu por fim ao jogo de gato e rato. Cogitou ir em sua direção, parar em sua frente. Novamente ele previu seus movimentos. Shun levantou e girou em sua direção. Agora vinha em sua direção, metros de distância, mas estavam frente a frente. A distância diminuiu e então ele passou reto pelo irmão mais velho.

Atônito, Ikki o seguiu com os olhos. Atravessou a avenida até sumir nas ruelas entre os prédios.

…

Relembrou varias vezes. Olhava em direção a grade na borda do rio, sem perder Shun de vista. O viu levantar se devagar, virar para ele e começar a andar. A direção de seus olhos mudou do chão para os lados lentamente e parou em Ikki, para em seguida mudar outra vez de direção.

Mas era Shun. Não tinha mais duvidas. Mas como poderia ser. Não o reconheceu, ou o ignorou? E seus olhos, o que ouve com eles?

Era ele. Eram seus olhos, mas não completamente. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas sua impressão, pode ter se enganado por causa de sua expressão. Lembrava-se do irmão com a mesma expressão esperançosa, às vezes uma tristeza sutil. Como Ikki, também havia passado por muitas dificuldades. Sua bondade não se encaixava com um cavaleiro que precisava ter a frieza para tirar a vida do inimigo. Sofria com isso. Mas na sua frente viu um rosto sem emoções.

Decidiu segui-lo, mas o perdeu de vista completamente. Quando o localizou era o inicio da tarde, andejava agora do outro lado da cidade. Saia de um café mais afastado do centro. Acendia um cigarro quando notou Ikki parado ao seu lado.

A cena se repetiu. Ambos se encararam. Dessa vez Shun não se moveu, apenas guardou o isqueiro no bolso da calça. Ikki poderia ficar horas tentando enxergar através da expressão em seu rosto.

-Veio até aqui e finge que não me conhece? – Falou, seco como sempre. – Posso saber o que esta acontecendo?

A expressão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda mudou de desinteresse para estranheza. Sua cabeça se inclinou quase que imperceptível. Ikki ficou mais nervoso com aquilo

- Shun? É mesmo você? – A última pergunta de Ikki parece ter iluminado a face do irmão. Seus olhos se abriram como se tivesse descoberto a identidade de seu inquisidor. A face sem emoções então forçou um sorriso largo. Ikki viu naquele sorriso pura ironia.

- Claro – Respondeu. – Eu sou Shun.

…

Eis o prólogo da história. É um capítulo de dimensões ridículas, mas foi apenas o gatilho para o resto. A história completa esta pronta em quatro capítulos + 1. Espero que tenha atiçado a curiosidade, e se tiverem paciência, irei faze-los libertar seus mais escusos pensamentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

Aquele momento era surreal e assustador. Era seu irmão, mas também não era. Não mais o reconhecia naqueles olhos sem emoção. Estava parado no mesmo lugar, fitando os mesmos olhos, que agora pareciam rir dele.

- Não, não é. – Deixou escapar, mas sem querer. A expressão no rosto de Shun não se alterou.

- Tudo bem então. – Falou simplesmente, se virando em seguida para ir embora, mas Ikki o segurou pelo braço.

- Já chega disso – Disse, sem saber o que mais dizer. No mínimo deveria ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. O sorriso irônico se desfez.

– Não sei por que esta fazendo isso, mas não estou achando graça. – Sua voz se impôs sobre o irmão menor. Queria saber o que ouve, por que estava fazendo aquilo. Seguiu com os olhos a fumaça do cigarro recém aceso, arrancando ele de entre os dedos de Shun e o atirando longe. – Como me achou?

A face do menor agora era séria novamente. O encarava com os mesmos olhos de antes. Ikki começou a desconfiar que ele estivesse o analisando. Segundos depois da pergunta, tirou os olhos dele.

- Por que acha que eu estava procurando você? – Disse de repete, e em seguida levou o cigarro a boca e o tragou devagar. Ikki não soube dizer como o cigarro voltou a sua mão, nem como ele soltou o próprio braço sem que notasse. Em seguida o encarou novamente, dando a volta e começando a andar em seguida. – Achar isso foi bem arrogante da sua parte.

- Espere – Furioso, o cavaleiro berrou atrás dele antes que sumisse novamente. – Onde você pensa que vai?

* * *

Escureceu. Lá estava Ikki andejando pelo porto. Este que já foi muito agitado no passado, com a entrada e saída de mercadorias para a cidade, agora era um estacionamento para lanchas particulares, na sua maioria de pescadores. Do outro lado do cais, em frente aos navios, se amontoavam uma série de estabelecimentos de fama duvidosa. A iluminação precária vinha das janelas escuras e lâmpadas chamativas. Não era um local que alguém vem sem procurar problemas.

Parou um segundo, olhando em volta e pensando. Teria se enganado? Encontrou o nome que ouviu o irmão dizer quando nem se virou. Ele estaria lá depois de escurecer. Uma fachada escura de um bar, não gostava nada daquilo.

Um bar escuro e com um clima horrível, as luzes do local eram arroxeadas e indiretas, e parecia menor por fora. Não conseguia ver quase nada naquele covil. A fumaça ali dentro era tão concentrada que era quase sólida. Adentrou o lugar passando por um bar repleto de pessoas sentadas no balcão, e seguindo por cubículos individuais com mesas e bancos acolchoados dos dois lados da mesa. Do outro lado no que parecia uma pista de dança havia muitas pessoas, e era muito escuro. Nos cubículos havia jovens, bebendo ou usando drogas. Não era um lugar onde ele gostaria de encontrar irmão.

Shun estava no último cubículo. Era terrivelmente escuro, e a luz indireta por baixo da mesa distorceu sua visão dele. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar no escuro. Quando se sentou no banco a sua frente, se questionou novamente se aquele era o irmão mais novo. Ele segurava um copo com um resto de bebida que a luz também distorcia a cor. Estava recostado na parede do fundo, com as pernas por cima de todo o banco. O olhou apenas quando se sentou.

Ficaram em silêncio. Havia musica no local, mas ali ela parecia não ressoar tão alta. Resolveu esperar ele começar a falar, mas ele continuou em silêncio. Bebeu o resto do conteúdo do seu copo, o largando em cima da mesa. Ikki sentiu um calafrio com o olhar do irmão sobre ele. Do nada um garçom entrou e deixou dois copos, sem falar nada, saindo em seguida.

- Faz muito tempo. – Falou, simplesmente tomando um gole generoso do copo cheio.

- Foram três anos – Fênix completou.

- Não – Falava tão baixo, era difícil entender como se ouviam naquele barulho. – Foi bem mais.

Aquelas palavras o aterrorizaram. E o sorriso irônico voltou ao rosto do outro. Não era mais ele. Sua face de repente parecia outra. Seus cabelos, poderia jurar que cresceram em um segundo. Aqueles olhos mudaram, perderam sua cor, ficaram profundos e... mortos.

- Você mentiu, não é ele. – Ikki queria sair dali naquele momento.

- Não era totalmente verdade. – O ar ficou rarefeito, ou a pressão ali tinha aumentado. Ficou insuportável. – Desculpe, você é...

Fez silêncio por um tempo, como se pensasse. Foram apenas alguns segundos.

- Ikki, irmão de Andrômeda. Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix. É claro que estaria preocupado. – Se endireitou no seu lugar – Não sei o que deu em mim!

- Só me diga quem é você.

Seu sorriso aumentou.

- Vamos ver se você entende. Meu nome é Hades. – Parecia apreciar as expressões de Ikki calmamente a cada palavra que falava. – e seu irmão é meu corpo.

* * *

Ele continuou explicando calmamente, mexendo o copo em sua mão fazendo o gelo tilintar. Mas para Ikki, a música parecia ter aumentado. Via boca do outro se mover falando, mas não ouvia. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. No inicio tentou questionar, mas a situação saiu de seu controle. As palavras saiam da boca daquele estranho e não lhe faziam sentido.

Não conseguia mais ver o rosto dele, agora estava escuro demais. O acompanhava com os olhos, mas sua mente não estava mais ali.

Viajou no tempo e lembrou-se de como para ele era difícil entender o bem e o mal em um mundo onde há tanto sofrimento.

Mas como cavaleiro, tinha o dever de lutar para proteger a terra, as pessoas, para que estas pudessem lutar em seus próprios meios contra sua própria maldade. Deveriam manter a salvo todos os humanos, essa era a missão de um cavaleiro. Esse era o certo. A qualquer custo.

Aquela pessoa a sua frente destruiu isso. Continuava a falar calmamente. Agora sua mão livre havia puxado o medalhão que levava no peito e mexia nele, gesticulava. Falou muitas coisas, as quais Ikki apenas pegava palavras dispersas: Deuses... Guerra... Destino... Predestinado. Ele agora citou o nome de Athena, mas Ikki não parecia estar presente.

Apenas sentia seus músculos se retesarem. Queria levantar naquele momento, pegar aquele indivíduo pela garganta. Mas não o fez, não se mexeu. Sentia que sua fúria era visível em seu rosto.

Quando voltou a si, ele não estava mais falando, apenas apreciava a expressão no rosto do cavaleiro de Fênix. Em seu peito Ikki agora reconhecia aquela joia. Uma estrela envolta em um círculo, que herdaram de sua mãe, embora alguns minutos atrás tenha ouvido sua origem verdadeira.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde que entrou ali? Já havia perdido a noção de tempo. Agora a sua frente Hades – era este mesmo o nome? – Falava novamente. Sua voz ecoava em sua cabeça. Seus punhos estavam cerrados.

- Parece subitamente exausto... cavaleiro. – Aquele sorriso irônico era perturbador. Ikki sabia que não era a música ou a fumaça, ou o clima do lugar que o deixou confuso. Era aquela presença. Precisava sair dali.

– Vá para casa. Nos vemos outra hora.

…

Por Athena... Que merda aconteceu?

Ikki sentia que não havia pegado alguma coisa ali. De repente o futuro mudou novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo em que uma ameaça surgiu frente à humanidade, nenhuma arma foi levantada contra ela. E não foi levantada por que estava resolvido. Sem ele saber, sem ter sido consultado, nem ele nem nenhum outro cavaleiro.

Naquele lugar horrível muita coisa foi dita sobre os humanos e sobre guerra, mas ali voltando para casa Ikki notou o que era mais absurdo naquela situação.

Não podia engolir aquelas palavras, aquilo estava errado. Não sobre a guerra, e sim sobre Shun! Seu irmão não era... Aquilo, seu irmão era uma pessoa boa, gentil, apenas isso! Um cavaleiro que não deveria ser, que nunca foi feliz.

Já estava em seu apartamento, mas ainda ouvia aquela voz em sua cabeça. As luzes ao seu redor ainda pareciam estar arroxeadas. Deitado em sua cama, parecia agora que subitamente voltava aquele lugar e ouvia tudo de novo.

- Era o destino dele... Foi para isso que ele nasceu [...]

- [...] Athena sabia o que tinha que fazer. [...]

Quando finalmente pegou no sono, sua visão turva podia jurar que estava vendo aquela pessoa parada a frente de sua cama.

…

A luz entrava pela persiana mal fechada. Já era quase meio-dia. Ikki se revirou um pouco, acordando devagar com a impressão que teve um pesadelo estranho noite passada. Ergueu o corpo e esfregou os olhos. Seu apartamento era pequeno, não havia sala, apenas uma divisão para uma pequena cozinha e a porta do banheiro. Agora sentado na cama. Levantou os olhos e encarou diretamente o intruso do outro lado do quarto.

Não havia sido um sonho, nem uma parte. Afundado em uma poltrona velha e confortável, apoiando o rosto no punho, estava seu irmão. Seu irmão, pois não parecia mais com aquela figura de ontem à noite, cujos olhos brilhavam no escuro e não mais reconhecia. Era apenas sua face, seus cabelos curtos. De olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo, mas mesmo assim sentia que o observava.

Quando se moveu para se levantar, fazendo as madeiras da cama rangerem, notou o olhar do visitante sobre si.

- Esta um belo dia lá fora. – Sua voz, tão familiar para Fênix. – E você desperdiça aqui, dormindo.

Ficou pensando o que responder, mas não sabia sequer o que pensar. Queria estar sozinho, mas notou que agora não era a presença que o atordoava e sim os acontecimentos. Ele estar ali era o melhor, precisava encarar a situação. Passou um tempo refletindo observando a luz entrar pela janela.

- Eu não entendo. – Disse simplesmente, olhando para o chão. Ouviu o ruído do couro da poltrona se mexendo, mas não ouve resposta. Cerrou os punhos novamente, queria obrigá-lo a dizer a verdade. Notou que se lembrava de tudo que ele havia falado de noite. "Deus do mundo dos mortos", "hospedeiro predestinado", "Guerra santa", "Athena fez a coisa certa"... – Por que Shun...?

- Já te expliquei isso.

- Não... Não é possível – A fúria o tomava outra vez. Novamente a poltrona rangeu. O outro se inclinou para frente, se apoiando em seus joelhos. – Isso esta errado. Shun é apenas uma pessoa, não pode ser... não pode ter nascido para ser usado por um deus...

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Ninguém. Nem a deusa da terra. – Interrompeu calmamente. As palavras atingiram Ikki, que encarou o rosto de seu irmão novamente.

- Athena... Não poderia permitir isso. – Com um pulo levantou-se da cama.

- Athena não tem escolha – Falou, espontaneamente. A face de Ikki exibiu uma mistura de surpresa e pavor. Antes que perguntasse, Hades continuou. – Ela está ciente, cavaleiro.

Fênix ficou parado, perplexo. Observou em silêncio enquanto o irmão, não, aquele intruso se recostava novamente na poltrona, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- Podemos dizer que ela esta em minhas mãos. – Disse o intruso, gesticulando. – Entenda cavaleiro: Se eu quiser, nesse momento eu infestaria este mundo com meu exército. Eles destruiriam cada casa, torturariam e matariam cada ser vivo. E Athena não tem poder para me impedir. Ela esta agora sentada em um trono inútil, num santuário vazio. Meia dúzia de cavaleiros de ouro não podem estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nesta era, não há nada no meu caminho.

- Não nos subestime! – O sangue lhe ferveu, Ikki sentia vontade de abrir o peito de Shun e arrancar aquele demônio de dentro de seu irmão.

- Seja realista, cavaleiro – A forma com que dava ênfase a "cavaleiro" era irritante. – Defrontar meu exército com um punhado de cavaleiros e soldados não faz sentido. A deusa foi sabia em aceitar as minhas condições. Deveria louvá-la por isso, por pensar em todos e não em apenas um verme.

Aquela foi a ultima gota para o cavaleiro de fênix: Ele avançou sobre o corpo do irmão, pegando-o pelo pescoço e erguendo ele de pé. Apertava a garganta com a força de sua raiva, mas não via reação por parte daquele demônio. Naquele momento, se deu conta do poder de seu inimigo. Até aquele momento não havia parado para pensar: Não é um cavaleiro de ouro, é um deus. Um deus com um cosmo tão grandioso quanto Athena, e tão sutil e assustador como a morte.

Mas ele não reagiu, sentia que seus dedos afundavam na pele branca de sua garganta, mas ele continuava o encarando com aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que não eram dele! Um sorriso maligno surgiu em seu rosto.

- Você não quer fazer isso... – Disse tranquilamente, sem se importar com a pressão em sua faringe. Um calafrio passou pela espinha do cavaleiro, que soltou o corpo de Shun e se afastou alguns passos. De onde estava, podia ver as marcas vermelhas formando seus dedos no pescoço dele.

- Você vai entender quando voltar a raciocinar. – Disse o deus, sentando-se novamente, puxando um isqueiro e acendendo um cigarro entre os dedos. – Humanos se levam muito pelas emoções.

…

Uma vida normal. Foi isso que Athena disse ao fim das batalhas. Que era para nós seguirmos nossas vidas e recomeçar, como qualquer pessoa. Será que naquele momento ela sabia que isto iria acontecer? Que o destino da terra e de todos os humanos estava condenado por que os cavaleiros desta geração não tinham condições de defender a terra de algo que já estava predestinado a acontecer?

Será que ela sabia que um de seus cavaleiros mais fiéis, que havia lutado por ela e que mais se preocupava com as pessoas seria o escolhido para ser sacrificado pelo que tanto ama?

Será que Shun sabia? Toda a preocupação com as pessoas, o medo de causar sofrimento aos outros, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro. A compaixão pelo inimigo, mesmo pelo pior deles. A vontade de se sacrificar pelos amigos.

Agora fazia tanto sentido.

Não sabia se o irmão sempre esteve ciente, ou se era algo que sua alma carregava desde o inicio dos tempos. Jamais saberia se Athena tinha essa consciência, se sabia desde o inicio que seria assim ou que aceitou a última chance de evitar uma guerra desastrosa. Pensou se Shun teria tido opção, mas já sabia a resposta.

Sentado no chão da pequena sacada do apartamento – tão pequena que não caberia nada mais além dele – divagava, sozinho. O ar puro o fez bem naquele momento. Não sentia mais a raiva correr em forma de sangue em suas veias, agora apenas se sentia pesado. Não havia o que pudesse ter feito e não há o que possa fazer agora. Era inútil.

Olhou para dentro do apartamento por entre uma fresta da porta quase fechada. Viu o corpo de Shun caído na mesma poltrona. Agora estava totalmente recostado, de olhos fechados, o braço caído para o lado da poltrona quase deixando o cigarro cair da ponta dos dedos. Agora tinha certeza que ele estava dormindo. Respirava devagar, talvez com alguma dificuldade.

O ver assim o lembrou de que ainda era o seu irmão, que ele ainda estava ali.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama, de frente para o corpo de Shun que continuava dormindo. No mesmo instante ele abriu os olhos como se nunca tivesse os fechado.

- Quero saber uma coisa – Falou decidido. Hades recolocou o cigarro na boca calmamente.

- Você faz muitas perguntas. Talvez mais tarde. – Nem terminou e já estava se levantando da poltrona. Arrumou suas roupas e jogou o resto do cigarro no chão. – Vamos dar uma volta.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum até me responder! – Ikki se levantou atrás. O deus só o fitou de canto de olho.

- E quem vai me impedir?

* * *

Era difícil seguir os passos de Hades. Andava em meio às pessoas e quase desaparecia a todo o momento. Suas passadas eram largas para alguém com a estatura de Shun. Mas aquele não era Shun, Ikki passava o tempo todo se lembrando disso.

Pegaram o caminho inverso ao do cais, subindo uma ladeira até uma escadaria de pedra que levava a um mirante que ficava no topo de um penhasco. De cima dele, era possível ver o rio de um lado e uma bela vista da cidade do outro. Quando chegaram ao topo já era quase o meio da tarde. Havia muitas pessoas tirando fotografias e conversando, mas após a chegada dos dois elas debandaram escadaria abaixo. Ikki preferiu acreditar que era porque o céu havia ficado nublado, e não por causa da presença dos dois.

Na beira do penhasco havia apenas uma grade feita de barras de ferro com não mais de um metro e meio de altura. Hades havia seguido direto para a borda do lado da cidade e agora pendurava metade do corpo por cima da grade para olhar a cidade abaixo.

- Por que você fez isso...? – Ikki perguntou sem pensar, não havia mais nada para fazer ali, só queria respostas.

- Você é terrivelmente teimoso. – Nem se virou para responder, continuou onde estava.

- Não acredito que resolveu usar o corpo de meu irmão para viajar o mundo e olhar paisagens. O que pretende? – Tentou manter o tom de voz, não adiantava se exaltar e só iria diverti-lo mais.

Hades se virou e com um movimento ágil escalou as barras de ferro, passou as pernas por cima delas e agora estava sentado virado para o barranco com as pernas soltas no ar. Ikki soltou uma exclamação quando ele se inclinou para frente.

- Olhe cavaleiro. – Direcionou sua atenção para as casas logo abaixo e Ikki se aproximou da beira para ver o que ele apontava. As pessoas vistas daquela altura eram minúsculas, mal se podia ver o que faziam.

– Os humanos são seres curiosos. Vivem em um mundo perfeito e conseguiram criar meios de transformá-lo em um inferno. Roubam e matam uns aos outros para ter migalhas a mais. É de a natureza humana tirar proveito, buscar sua própria beneficiação. – Se virou para Ikki. – Eu os odeio muito por isso.

- É verdade, mas... – Pensou em como responder, mas aquele deus estava certo, as pessoas são assim. Mas ele sabia que não era só aquilo. Havia bondade naquele mundo, mas como explicar isso a um deus? Como se basear em exceções para argumentar? Naquele momento Ikki notou que seu entendimento sobre o bem e mal era reduzida a visão de um cavaleiro. Ele não tinha armas contra seu inimigo, e pior, o entendia.

- Pelo meu desprezo por esses animais egoístas pretendia destruir este mundo e transformá-lo em uma terra de fogo e sofrimento, e assim veria a todos em condições iguais, chorando e pedindo para voltarem a ter o que tanto desprezavam. – Continuou como se Ikki não houvesse se pronunciado. – E isso não mudou. Mas notei, nesses milhares de anos vindo a terra, que o ser humano esta tomando um rumo sem volta e não é por influencia dos deuses, eles mesmos estão se destruindo.

Aquelas palavras, vindas da voz sempre esperançosa de Shun, fizeram o cavaleiro de fênix estremecer.

– E é isso que me intriga. Talvez a visão de um deus seja limitada pela distância e pelos séculos. Por isso resolvi vir a terra, olhar esse mundo da mesma altura desses humanos e ver se entendo.

Fez-se o silêncio, Ikki não podia responder, não saberia como. Apenas continuou observando a cidade atarefada. Hades soltou as duas mãos da grade para acender um cigarro, fazendo Ikki resmungar. Depois de tragar calmamente, voltou a falar.

- Outra coisa. Deuses têm milhares de anos, e são anos muito chatos. O mundo dos homens tem inúmeras formas de se obter prazer. Para os deuses, todos os tipos de sentidos humanos podem despertar nossa atenção, pois são únicos. Claro que já experimentei os sentidos humanos antes. Mas resolvi aproveitar esta época de caos, onde não existem mais limites ou regras e desfrutar de tantas novidades que a liberdade aflorou no ser humano. De todos os tipos – Tragou o cigarro outra vez, com um sorriso malicioso. – Esse talvez seja o principal motivo de vir a terra.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo postado, um pouco adiantado (era para ser semanal mas tenho mais tempo no fim de semana). Como prometido, um capítulo bem maior. Aqui entramos na historia realmente. Agradeço a todos que leram e espero que gostem e continuem._

**_Eu gostaria de pedir algo._** Gostaria que vocês, ao lerem um capítulo, copiassem e colassem no review uma frase que tenha chamado vossa atenção (ou trecho, ou apenas algumas palavras). Isto é meramente para mim, eu gosto muito de analisar o que as pessoas estão pensando e sentindo, e isso me faria bem. Eu agradeceria muito!

* * *

_UPDATE 29/01 - Descobri que nesse site não tem como copiar e colar da historia. Se alguem quiser, pode clicar com o botão direito em "exibir código fonte da página" e procurar o texto la embaixo. Quanta trabalheira =/ Sinto muito._


	3. Chapter 3

N.T: Não me odeiem.

Ou me odeiem. Tudo bem. Vai ser legal.

* * *

**Third Chapter**

– O ser humano possui um sistema muito complexo de sentidos. Não deve ter notado isso, pois é natural para você, mas a cada segundo o homem experimenta sensações novas.

Hades falava enquanto descia a escadaria do mirante em direção a cidade e Ikki tentava acompanhá-lo.

- O vento em um dia escaldante é agradável, e num dia frio é péssimo, uma chuva pode ser gelada ou morna, pode quase nem ser notada e pode causar uma tempestade. Desde os tempos mitológicos os deuses se interessam em provar estas sensações. Devo admitir, entre os deuses, sempre fui um dos mais curiosos nesse quesito.

Ikki não gostava do modo com que aquele estranho falava. Havia um tom malicioso em suas palavras. Ele o ouvia falar, mas já havia entendido o que queria dizer.

- Já experimentei muito desses sentidos, cavaleiro, mas há algo especial nesta era. Quanto mais o tempo passa mais formas de sentir o ser humano inventa. O sabor de um alimento cozido, ou de um líquido destilado. O calor do toque de uma pele – Ou mais de uma. A dor... Ah a dor de uma seta se cravando na pele, ou de um projétil cheio de pólvora explodindo em seu abdômen.

O cavaleiro engoliu a seco ouvindo aquele discurso. Hades a sua frente virou-se para ele enquanto falava.

- Você entendeu o que quero, não entendeu? Tenho aqui e agora a chance de ver os humanos encontrando seu fim e ao mesmo tempo desfrutar das sensações mais impensáveis de todos os tempos.

…

O cavaleiro não o viu desde àquela hora até o dia seguinte. Ele resolveu andejar mais pela cidade enquanto o cavaleiro voltou para casa. Queria ter perguntado mais coisas naquela oportunidade. Sentia uma angustia, aquelas palavras o assustaram. O que aquele deus pretendia fazer? O que pretendia fazer com Shun?

O dia terminou e o cavaleiro de fênix quase saiu atrás daquele desgraçado que estava arrastando o corpo do seu irmão pelas vielas da cidade. A única coisa que ainda o corroía, que tinha que saber era exatamente isso. Shun ainda estaria... vivo? Aquela questão era bizarra e surreal, mas o que não era naquele momento? Havia um deus mitológico habitando seu corpo, nada mais faz sentido.

Se estiver morto – Jurou Fênix – não importa o quão poderoso esse deus estúpido seja, eu vou arrancar sua pele!

Se estiver vivo... Por Athena, o que pode estar sentindo? Será que sentiu dor quando o ataquei? O que este maldito pode ter feito a ele? – Pensou.

Iria aguardar ali mesmo, afinal não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar, nem se iria voltar. Assim à noite passou, pegou no sono e de manhã quando acordou ele não havia aparecido. Os primeiros raios de sol estavam surgindo por de trás das águas do rio que beirava a cidade. O amanhecer deixou o rio cor de laranja, sabia disso por que já estava cruzando a calçada em frente à praça minúscula.

Caminhava furioso, de punhos cerrados e resmungando sem parar. Ele tinha que estar em algum lugar por ali, tinha certeza. Mas quando o viu no mesmo banco que no outro dia, literalmente seu sangue ferveu.

Estava deitado de costas no cimento, uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada. Um braço cobrindo os olhos, o outro caído sobre o tórax. Se aproximando dele, podia ver que estava rindo. Só podia ser da cara de Ikki ao ver a cena.

-Não... acredito... – Se a raiva fosse visível na pele, Ikki estaria vermelho agora. Aquilo só fez Hades cair na gargalhada. O cavaleiro ficou parado no mesmo lugar, num silêncio reprovador. Aquilo era ridículo. Passada a euforia do momento – Pelo menos para um deles – Hades levantou-se devagar, se sentando no banco, ainda sorrindo debochadamente. Ikki olhava para o outro lado, tentando não prestar atenção naquele estúpido.

Decidiu não perder tempo e lhe questionar logo, quando o fitou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Agora estava recostado, observando as águas. Tinha a camiseta cinza estava manchada de sangue. Pelo pescoço escorria o fluido de um corte gigantesco acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda e logo abaixo do canto rasgado de sua boca, além de um grande hematoma roxo neste mesmo canto do rosto. Mas ainda sim sorria.

- O... O que raios você fez? – Falou, perplexo.

- Me meti numa briga. – As palavras daquele deus irresponsável saíram como se fossem naturais. – Mas foi pior pra eles.

- Eu não acredito, como... como um deus pode estar agindo dessa forma... – Ikki perdeu a cabeça. Aquelas eram atitudes de um Deus? De um ser divino, do mesmo que desatou motivos sobre os quais afirmou a eminência do fim da humanidade agindo como um adolescente? Ver o rosto de seu irmão mais novo daquela forma o fez estremecer ao lembrar-se das perguntas que tinha feito a si mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, dor é insignificante para mim – Disse, sorridente alisando o ferimento mais grave com o dedo.

- Eu quero que você se exploda – Berrou aquelas palavras com ódio. – Mas esta atingindo o corpo do meu irmão! Eu...

As palavras lhe faltaram quando o olhar de Hades para ele o lembrou de sua impotência diante daquela situação. Não tinha condições de enfrentar um ser imortal, o máximo que conseguia seria causar mais sofrimento a Shun – E, claro, a destruição do planeta –. Ao encarar seus olhos verdes, via que era assim que seria. Sem fôlego, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ao menos, me deixe cuidar do corpo dele... – Nem parecia sua voz, sussurrada entre os dentes e o ego. Mas pareceu surtir efeito, pelo menos na expressão do rosto do deus. Seu sorriso diminuiu até deixar uma expressão de... compaixão, não, curiosidade.

-Você não é um exemplo de irmão protetor. Mas vou deixá-lo tentar uma vez.

…

De volta ao apartamento Ikki se lembrou que era um péssimo irmão mais velho. Aquilo estava errado, era Shun que devia estar fazendo um curativo nele e dando uma bronca, cheio de preocupação. Embora isso nunca tenha acontecido de fato, agora gostaria de ter tido esses momentos. Agora estava improvisando um pano para limpar o sangue. Seu irmão estava na mesma bendita poltrona de antes, agora sentado normalmente.

Manteve os olhos fechados enquanto Ikki limpava o sangue por todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, nervoso e desajeitado. O mais velho não pode deixar de pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que cuidava assim do irmão menor. Vivia protegendo-o em suas batalhas, pois sabia que por mais forte que fosse seus inimigos tinham uma grande vantagem sobre sua bondade, mas aquilo era diferente. Ali não eram companheiros de batalha. Era o mais velho cuidando do irmão caçula.

O jovem levantou o rosto para que limpasse o pescoço. Ikki percebeu as marcas roxas de seus dedos, continuavam ali o acusando. Também pensou em algo que ainda não tinha observado. Shun possuía olheiras, sua pele estava abatida e muito branca, sua boca tinha diversas feridas mal-cicatrizadas. Levantou a mão direita para pegar a gaze e terminar o serviço sozinho, e seus dedos eram cobertos de ferimentos, mas não como os pulsos. Hades notou os olhos de Ikki para aqueles cortes horizontais e profundos já a muito fechados, mas que jurava que ainda tinham os pontos metálicos costurados.

- Todo o tipo de sentidos, se lembra? –Sussurrou, umedecendo os lábios. – Quis ver como era sangrar até cair.

O mais velho desviou o olhar e engoliu a seco.

- Foi divertido. – O outro concluiu.

Ikki teve que se contentar em passar um remédio nos cortes profundos, que agora não sangravam mais. Mas as feridas ainda o incomodavam, além do grande hematoma roxo e das outras enfermidades. Agora mais afastado, observava o quanto estava magro. Doente. Estava definhando. Hades estava destruindo seu corpo.

-Você me fez perder muito tempo... – Abruptamente falou alto para Ikki ouvir. Ele deu de ombros. Lavou as mãos e no mesmo instante voltou para próximo do seu visitante.

- Preciso saber mais. – Começou a falar se aproximando. – Sobre meu irmão.

O deus afundou na poltrona, cruzou as penas magras, como se aguardasse pela pergunta, ou como se simplesmente não ligasse para ela. Ikki se sentou no pé da cama e respirou fundo.

- Shun. Ele está vivo? – Nunca teve tanto medo de ouvir uma resposta. O inquirido o fitava calmo, com um sorriso cansado. Levantou uma das mãos e a analisou.

- Este corpo parece vivo, não vê?

- Você entendeu. Quero saber de meu irmão, de sua mente, sua memória. De seu espírito.

Sua resposta imediata foi um sorriso breve e o som do couro da poltrona quando ele se acomodou novamente.

- Entendo que deve haver algo para manter este recipiente respirando – Ikki não gostou de como se referiu ao seu irmão, mas aquilo foi uma boa noticia. O deus continuou, fazendo-o engolir a seco.

– Eu sei o que você quer mesmo saber. Quer saber onde está, o que sente. Quer alimentar a esperança que tem de que eu o deixarei e que vocês voltarão de onde pararam. Mas eu lhe pergunto, por que isso cavaleiro? Passou anos sem sequer procurar saber onde ele estava ou o que fazia. Acha que agora pode voltar no tempo e virar um exemplo para ele?

Inclinou-se para frente. Estavam bem próximos fisicamente, apenas alguns metros entre a poltrona final da cama onde Ikki estava. O cavaleiro estava branco. Hades o encarou. Não era possível decifrar o sentimento que passava por seus olhos.

- Mas eu sei o que você realmente espera. Você acha que vai acordar de seu pesadelo, e nada vai mudar. Vai continuar sua vida medíocre sem ligar para onde seus companheiros estão, aqueles que se arriscaram por você tantas vezes, sem lhes dever sequer satisfações. Seu próprio sangue ira manter afastado. É fácil assim, não precisara se preocupar com o problema de mais ninguém, apenas os próprios. O resultado é que você é o maior egoísta que vi em tantos séculos.

Ikki estava pasmo, sem reação. Não podia discordar, havia sido exatamente desta forma, e sabia que continuaria sendo. Mas quando Hades concluiu, sentiu ter tomado o golpe derradeiro. Inclinado em sua direção, com os olhos de Shun defrontando os seus seriamente.

- Cavaleiro, se eu não tivesse aparecido nesta cidade, você jamais se importaria com o estado de Andrômeda. Se eu tivesse matado a todos no santuário, mas não tivesse um de meus soldados pisando neste lugar, você jamais saberia ou buscaria saber. Se você sentisse seu cosmo em necessidade no meio de uma batalha, você apareceria para salva-lo e logo voltaria para seu covil se sentindo o irmão heróico de sempre Mas se eu estivesse silenciosamente torturado seu corpo até que implorasse pela morte, você não procuraria saber se ele estava vivo. Você sabe disso. Ele sabe disso.

Um pesado silêncio caiu entre os dois, tão próximos. Seus olhos se encaravam friamente. Os olhos verdes de Shun, tão frios agora, pareciam acusar Ikki de todo aquilo que foi dito de novo e de novo. Ou talvez seja sua própria culpa que pesava sobre suas costas. Queria dizer que não era aquilo, que era diferente, mas não podia. Era assim.

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água. Levantou-se com um pulo, indo até a janela tentar respirar melhor.

Atrás dele ouviu o deus se levantar e dar alguns passos em volta. Ouviu o som do isqueiro se abrindo.

- Já perdi muito tempo aqui. Sabe Cavaleiro, já fui a muitos lugares nesse meio tempo, mas eu me canso muito rapidamente deles. Foi interessante observá-lo esses dias, mas foi tempo suficiente. Não sei nos veremos novamente, então boa sorte.

- O que? Espere... – Virou-se Ikki quando ouviu aquilo, mas era tarde. Já não estava mais ali. Sua fúria explodiu e gritou com todas as forças. – Maldito! Não pode fazer isso!

Sentou-se arrasado, segurando o rosto com as mãos furioso. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Lágrimas de ódio. Ódio de Hades e de si mesmo.

…

A hipótese de não ver mais o irmão assombrava o cavaleiro de Fênix. Não podia pensar nisso, por isso não podia ficar parado esperando. Voltou ao porto, rodou a cidade, mas não obteve nem noticias dele.

Isso foi há três meses. Tomou a decisão enquanto encarava a si mesmo no reflexo do vidro da janela. Continuaria sendo aquele que Hades descreveu?

Agora se encontrava a centenas de quilômetros daquela cidade. Chegava a um novo lugar e no outro dia já ia para outro. No inicio foi desesperador, não tinha idéia de onde poderia ter ido. Rodou as cidades próximas sem sucesso. Sua primeira luz veio depois de quase um mês sem rumo quando um morador de rua afirmou ter visto alguém com sua descrição. Havia-lhe chamado a atenção porque chegou à cidade a pé, sem nada além da roupa do corpo.

De cidade em cidade, vilarejo ou localidade, buscava pistas que traçavam o caminho a seguir. Hades deixava sua presença onde passava. Um dono de um bar disse que o sujeito que descreveu provocou uma confusão com alguns motoqueiros no estabelecimento. Uma mulher duvidosa disse que havia agredido uma de suas moças. Soube que matou três homens com uma garrafa quebrada, entre eles um policial que tentou impedi-lo, depois sumiu como sempre.

Em cada lugar era uma historia diferente. Um homem insistiu que o viu dentro de uma igreja quando, por acaso, o padre teve um ataque de alucinações em pleno altar. Provou uma iguaria numa cidade famosa por sua comida e reclamou para o chef. Num boteco, soube que venceu uma disputa de quem bebia mais. Alguns jovens viciados em becos falavam que esteve entre eles, de traficantes ouviu que conseguiu coisas deles. Desgraçado...

Quando ninguém se lembrava dele, alguns detalhes lhe chamavam atenção. Numa cidade, pessoas afirmavam que tinham visto um demônio nas ruelas a noite. Noutra, uma mulher que havia sido seqüestrada foi encontrada esquartejada em uma casa, com dois seqüestradores igualmente mortos. Nesse caso preferiu não acreditar que era ele.

Os relatos foram ficando mais próximos. Um bartender o rosto envelhecido afirmou ter visto ele há apenas dois dias.

- Foi anteontem. Bebeu a noite toda, perdi as contas. Bebeu de tudo que tínhamos. Fiquei surpreso quando saiu tranquilamente na manhã seguinte.

No mesmo lugar soube que um homem comentou alto que haveria uma grande festança numa cidade próxima.

Era um palpite, mas foi para lá. Quando chegou, descobriu que havia acontecido uma grande festa em uma mansão que durou a tarde e a noite toda. Era uma cidade grande, de ruas largas e agitadas. Foi difícil descobrir algo ali.

Já estava convencido de que tinha se precipitado em ir aquela cidade. Talvez fosse impossível encontrá-lo. Mas preferia não pensar sobre aquilo. Havia decidido que iria atrás daquele crápula.

Rodou a cidade o dia todo. Foi a todos os lugares que seriam do feitio de Hades, onde preferia não ir. Não ouviu sequer uma informação que pudesse ajudar. Parado no centro da cidade olhou novamente as pessoas a sua volta tentando reconhecer um rosto familiar. Já escurecia, resolveu seguir em frente e esquecer aquele palpite errôneo. Estava começando a chuviscar. Dirigiu-se para o pequeno hotel onde havia se hospedado aquela noite, pronto para seguir para a próxima.

O hotel ficava mais afastado do centro, então cortou caminho por uma ruela larga e escura que ainda não tinha passado. No final dela, próximo até da estação de trem por onde chegou, havia mais uma taberna escura. Resolveu que seria a última tentativa, respirou fundo e entrou. Lugar minúsculo, com cheiro de mofo, mal iluminado, com pessoas mal encaradas sentadas em bancos bebendo.

Foi direto no balcão e passou a descrição novamente, que já havia repetido dezenas de vezes. O senhor que lhe atendeu ergueu uma sobrancelha e Ikki ouviu a historia estranha. Em um segundo empurrou a porta de entrada com força e correu para a ruela ao lado da taverna.

- Ele entrou aqui há uma hora - Disse o senhor. A ruela era apertada e cheia de bifurcações, para onde ir? Muito mal iluminada, só a luz que vinha das janelas entre abertas, sem postes de luz. A chuva engrossou para piorar ainda a visão do cavaleiro. Virou para a esquerda e direita, tentando seguir sua intuição. Já estava nervoso novamente.

-... Então saiu a mais de meia hora e seguiu por trás daqui do bar - Ikki corria olhando em volta, evitando entulhos pelo caminho. Passou por um grupo de três homens de caráter duvidoso - Merda, teria o perdido de novo? – Pensou. Seguiu reto, apenas seguiu reto. Não podia fazer nada mais apenas confiar em si mesmo, quando finalmente se deteve de supetão.

Já passava em frente à entrada de um beco que quase tinha passando batido. Era um beco sem saída de pouca profundidade, cheio de caixas de madeira e lixo. Com a chuva quase não dava para ver o fundo. Mas ali viu uma cena que fez suas pernas fraquejarem.

Era um corpo magro encolhido entre pedaços de madeira e um container de lixo, entre sacos e caixas de papelão. Tremia muito. Soluçava ou tossia, não podia diferenciar. As costas arcadas encostadas na parede de tijolos, os braços cruzados sobre o peito apertando com força, as pernas encolhidas, seus pés não firmavam o chão. Ikki sentiu um nó na garganta ao se aproximar. Não queria ver aquele rosto, aquele sorriso irônico novamente. Já imaginava o que o ouviria dizer entre risos sobre sua noite. O encarar com os olhos brilhando naquela escuridão, seguido de um comentário irônico qualquer.

Mas não foi isto que viu. Agora estava em frente do jovem encharcado. Tinha as roupas banhadas em sangue, que também formava uma poça ao seu redor. Os cabelos curtos colados no rosto. Quando o percebeu, se moveu com dificuldade. Levantou os olhos para ele.

Olhos desesperados, cheios de horror. Injetados de sangue, tremendo. A face distorcida, em prantos que se misturavam a água da chuva. Ofegante. Quando o viu seu rosto se contraiu mais, sua boca buscava ar. Ikki caiu de joelhos, lágrimas quentes escorreram de seus olhos, segurou o rosto do irmão com as mãos.

- Irmão... Sou eu... Ikki – Sua voz saiu balbuciada.

Shun apenas gritou.

* * *

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que leram, e principalmente aos comentários muito prudentes que recebi. É muito animador ver pessoas tão observadoras compartilharem suas visões de Saint Seiya! Não sei descrever como me senti!

Da mesma forma agradeço aos que aderiram a brincadeira de **copiar uma frase que chamou sua atenção nos comentários**, e peço que continuem nesse capítulo.

Espero que este capítulo tenha sido surpreendente como foi para mim escreve-lo. Esta historia nasceu tão sutilmente como cresceu, uma noite tive uma idéia, na outra já havia escrito o prólogo, e ela foi surgindo a medida que eu escrevia.

Vamos lá, expressem suas indignações nos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Este é o último capítulo. Mas é um fim?

O que é um fim?

* * *

**Fourth Chapter**

Amanheceu e ainda chovia forte, mas isso não importava mais. O importante é que ele havia parado de tremer. Que sua boca tinha perdido o tom azulado e não sangrava mais. Fenix pode respirar novamente. Foi uma longa noite.

Começou quando o encontrou naquele beco. Pelos deuses, sentiu seu coração parar de bater enquanto o levava nas costas para o hotel. Nunca sentiu tanto desespero. Teve que deitá-lo no chão e pressionar seu peito. Uma médica passou no momento exato. Teve muita sorte.

Ikki nunca sentiu tanto medo como naquela maldita noite. No quarto de hotel tirou as roupas molhadas daquele corpo fraco – apenas uma camiseta fina sobre o tronco, com todo o frio que fazia! – e o enrolou em cobertores. Era uma imagem que não queria ter visto. Ele ali deitado, os dentes tilintando de frio, mas a testa queimando em febre, soluçando, buscando ar, delirando. Só o deixou sozinho no tempo que levou buscando remédios.

Agora sentado na beira da cama ouvindo a respiração do irmão se acalmar e finalmente adormecer, se permitiu relaxar os músculos.

Voltou a pensar naquele momento tão estranho. Reviu em sua mente quando descrevia as feições de Shun para o senhor no bar. Então ouviu a estranha narrativa. O estrangeiro entrou no estabelecimento e bebeu apenas um copo de qualquer coisa, tinha uma expressão que o senhor não soube descrever, um sorriso... Engoliu a bebida e se dirigiu ao banheiro por onde permaneceu, seguindo o homem, quase a totalidade que passou na taverna.

Quando saiu ninguém soube dizer, pois foi muito rápido. Pelo que sabia, ele saiu cambaleando com a face irreconhecível, e voou porta a fora seguindo o caminho que descreveu ao cavaleiro pouco tempo depois. Mas o que teria ocorrido mesmo?

Pensaria isso depois, o importante é que tinha seu irmão ao seu lado, de verdade. Tudo aquilo que ouviu sua própria voz dizer tempos atrás seria passado. Todo seu esforço nos últimos tempos foi recompensado, ele estava ali agora e era Shun, não Hades. Era seu irmão.

* * *

Ikki abriu os olhos horas depois, mas como chovia parecia que tinha sido apenas alguns segundos. Havia deitado na cama ao lado na suíte onde estavam. Estava ansioso para que acordasse. Queria olhar nos seus olhos e não ver aquela frieza. Queria ouvir a sua voz, sem nenhum tom de ironia. Sentou-se novamente ao seu lado. Agora estava dormindo, respirando devagar. Seus músculos tinham espasmos de vez em quando e podia ver seus olhos se moverem mesmo fechados.

Agora com mais luz voltou a analisar sua face. Seu rosto estava muito fino, tinha cicatrizes e cortes nos lábios e um grande e recente olho roxo. Do outro lado do rosto a marca vermelha sobre a sobrancelha agora era só uma grande cicatriz. As olheiras estavam maiores do que se lembrava. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo não comia e dormia direito. Aquele parasita maldito.

Durante o dia ele tentou se virar algumas vezes, teve pesadelos, ou delírios, a febre não diminuiu, e não acordou. Tinha crises de tosse direto. A noite chegou novamente e a chuva diminuiu. Ikki viu as luzes da cidade se acender e o movimento nas ruas morrer aos poucos, mas nada de ver os olhos do irmão se abrir. Permaneceu sentado ao seu lado por muito tempo, quando viu suas pálpebras se apertarem e sua face se mover.

Finalmente, pensou Ikki. Havia passado o dia imaginando este momento. Agora Shun iria abrir os olhos e quando encontrasse os dele começaria a chorar – ele sempre chorava – abrindo um sorriso. Levaria suas mãos ao seu rosto e diria que estava tudo bem agora. No fim seria mais forte do que ele.

Então ele abriu os olhos devagar. As pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais. As íris esverdeadas fitavam o nada, se movendo quase imperceptivelmente. Quando encontraram a mão de Ikki sobre a sua cruzada em seu peito, seu rosto se contorceu como se sentisse uma dor terrível, quase voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Shun... Sou eu. – Ikki tentou evitar que seus olhos fechassem novamente. Eles permaneceram abertos, mas olhavam o lado oposto. – Olhe para mim, esta tudo acabado. Eu vou cuidar de você, vamos voltar para o santuário. Ele não vai mais se aproximar de você.

Apertou os olhos com força, teve outro ataque de tosse violento. Depois de quase um minuto de agonia, um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Continuava sem encarar o irmão.

- Você... não sabe... nada. – Balbuciou quase inaudível.

…

Foi só o que ouviu de sua boca durante toda a noite. O viu fitar o escuro, seus olhos se moverem algumas vezes sem rumo, sem dizer nada, mal ouvia sua respiração. Ikki passou a noite sentado no chão ao lado de sua cama. Não se lembra de ter pegado no sono, foram horas iguais. Perguntou se sentia dor, se tinha frio. Sem resposta. O que se passava em sua cabeça, será que... será que aquele maldito estava em sua cabeça? Queria poder fazer algo.

Não podia ficar ali parado. Não podia o deixar a mercê de seja lá o que estivesse havendo. Tinha que haver algo que pudesse fazer. Sentiu o ódio pela sua própria impotência voltar a sua pele. Era um inútil.

Na manhã seguinte abriu sol, a chuva cessou. A luz quente entrou pela janela banhando o quarto quando Fênix sentou-se novamente no canto ao lado de Shun. Este dormia, agora calmo, sem precipitações embora a respiração fosse difícil. Havia tossido sangue outra vez, Ikki limpou sua boca.

Ele se moveu, acordou com o toque do irmão, mas não abriu os olhos. O mais velho pegou o braço direito do irmão que estava caído na cama para ver melhor: Havia uma grande marca de queimadura por todo o antebraço. Aquele deus maldito.

- Onde foi isto? – Perguntou, sem saber o por que. Apenas queria interagir com Shun, mesmo que ele não respondesse. Sabia que estava ali.

- Não lembro. – A voz do Shun soou baixo segundos depois da pergunta, surpreendendo o cavaleiro. Agora os olhos pesados fitavam o próprio braço entre as mãos de Ikki, este não conseguiu evitar uma expressão aliviada.

- Ainda dói?

Dessa vez não ouve resposta. Mas o irmão mais velho continuou tentando. Não se mexeu enquanto fazia curativos em outros ferimentos. Não respondeu quando questionado se estava com fome. Negou com um movimento de cabeça quando Ikki perguntou se queria comer. Negou novamente, arrastou a mão à garganta quando Ikki insistiu que traria comida mesmo assim.

Ikki observou as manchas rochas no pescoço do irmão e perguntou se era sua culpa.

- Não. Esta... queimado... – Ele não queria falar, era visível seu constrangimento. Ikki cerrou os dentes, pensando em tudo que aquele demônio podia ter feito ao irmão. O "impensável", como ele havia dito.

…

- Eu não queria que me visse assim. – Sua voz parecia doer. As palavras saíram sem motivo, sem levantar os olhos.

Ikki o havia convencido a se sentar na cama e se vestir, estava o ajudando a colocar uma camiseta sobre o tórax sem cor, onde viu muitos hematomas e cicatrizes antigas, a de um corte profundo e comprido e várias marcas circulares. Já havia até imaginado a voz de Hades dizendo: "a queima roupa".

Agora não sabia o que dizer. O menor ali encolhido, envergonhado de si, mas ele o que fez?

Sacrificou-se para o bem de todos. Estava pagando pela sua maldita bondade. Que mundo detestável.

Ikki respondeu puxando o tronco do irmão para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços e encostando sua testa entre seu queixo e seu ombro. Não se lembrava de quando foi a última vez que estavam assim.

- Não fale uma besteira dessas. Eu que devo me envergonhar. Eu que não estava perto de você quando precisou de mim, por que não sabia lidar com meus próprios medos. Não, por que era um idiota egoísta. Mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Eu vou ficar do seu lado, vou proteger você dele. – Apertou o irmão contra si. – Nunca mais te deixarei sozinho.

O menor permaneceu parado. Ikki o sentiu apertar os olhos.

* * *

Abriu os olhos num sobressalto. Estava sentado em um canto frio de um banheiro sujo, sua cabeça doía, ouvia sons estridentes e confusos. O que era dessa vez? A voz o deixou nervoso, atordoado. Doíam suas têmporas e todo o resto.

A voz gritava. Corra! Corra!

Só sabia que tinha que correr. Se não corresse... Tinha que correr. Iria correr.

Quando levantou suas pernas não queriam se mexer, deu um passo para frente e desabou com tudo. Veio-lhe um gosto ruim na boca e ali mesmo vomitou. Apenas álcool e sangue. "O que você quer? " pensou ou falou, não sabia direito, mas a voz continuava como uma sirene estourando em sua cabeça.

Levantou novamente. Correr, para onde? A voz estridente, confusa, isso doía. Por que ali e agora?

Não pensava mais nos pés, não via o caminho, apenas borrões. Correu, bateu em uma porta que se moveu, correu, bateu em uma porta dupla e sentiu o frio da noite e a chuva no rosto. Tateou a parede e correu dobrando ao lado, seguindo a parede. Tinha que correr.

Maldito, por que gritava? Estava correndo, não? Os pés tropeçavam sozinhos, quando tossiu se apoiou na parede para não cair. Guspiu o sangue. Cambaleou, virou uma esquina, esquerda ou direita, não saberia. Luzes, vozes, dores, tudo junto. Não agüentava mais as pernas.

Chocou-se com alguma coisa e caiu no chão molhado. Além dele e dos sons, tinha mais vozes agora, estavam xingando? Não entendia.

As vozes o seguraram e arrastaram. Sentiu os braços sendo forçados para trás. Quando levou o soco no lado do rosto, a voz começou a rir.

Sabia que não precisava mais correr.

* * *

Quando Shun abriu os olhos novamente, Ikki estava caído exausto na cama ao lado. Mas havia uma mão segurando a sua.

Virou devagar o rosto na direção inversa. A luz o cegou por um segundo, mas logo se acostumou. Observou a pele branca que exalava aquela luminosidade, com mãos macias sobre a sua mão ferida. Ergueu os olhos para ver melhor.

Há quanto tempo não fitava aquele par de jóias cor de violeta. Não lembrava. Os cabelos esvoaçantes da mesma cor caiam sobre seus ombros e sobre suas vestes brancas. A luz que emitia era tão tranquila. Sua face abriu um sorriso tão lindo. Aquela pessoa lhe era familiar... Queria se lembrar de seu nome.

Seria isso um sonho? Talvez. Há tanto tempo não conseguia diferenciar o que era sonho e o que não era.

* * *

Ikki acordou acreditando ter sonhado que havia alguém mais no quarto. Mas, bem, foi apenas um sonho.

Outro dia acabou e a noite agora exibia uma grande lua cheia, a cidade estava movimentense para àquela hora da noite. Ikki estava acostumado com aquele fervor nas ruas, e agora após ficar um período de um lado a outro, se sentiu em casa novamente.

E ter seu irmão ao seu lado era o mais importante.

Estava agora voltando ao quarto de hotel. Continuava frio lá fora, um pouco mais e em vez de chover teria nevado. Entrou pela porta tirando o casaco e pendurando em qualquer lugar. Olhou em volta e procurou o irmão com os olhos.

Agora se encontrava sentado na cama. Parece que havia tentado se levantar, pois estava totalmente descoberto. As pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e o tronco arcado sobre elas, sua cabeça baixa. Em sua mão direita, apertava entre os dedos um cigarro aceso.

Por um minuto, parecia que tinha sido um pesadelo. Nunca havia se livrado dele.

Ele estava o enganando esse tempo todo...?

Então viu que se moveu ao notá-lo chegando. Agora pode ver que tremia muito. Quando foi notado parado em frente à porta do quarto foi encarado por dois grandes olhos.

Dois grandes olhos verdes, injetados de sangue, cheios de água. Desde aquela noite, foi a primeira vez que o irmão mais jovem o encarava diretamente. Sua boca se moveu também, querendo soltar algumas palavras que não saíram. Ikki se aproximou devagar, e o outro olhou para baixo novamente como um reflexo.

- desculpe... – Sussurrou com dificuldade, deixando lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto que despencou novamente. – meu... corpo...

- Não fale nada – O cavaleiro de fênix passou o braço pelos ombros de Shun. Não queria que se culpasse ou se envergonhasse novamente.

Maldito deus do mundo dos mortos. Maldito cem vezes.

…

Ikki ficou acordado aquela noite. Estava frio e haviam descansado durante o dia. Shun agora estava melhor, não tremia mais e tinha dormido facilmente. Mas aquela cena ainda não havia amornado na mente do irmão mais velho.

Aquilo o lembrou do que ele aparentemente se esqueceu em poucos dias.

As vezes a realidade é tão fria que nossa mente tenta evita-la. Naquele instante que encontrou o irmão, tudo parecia ter desaparecido. Não haveria mais deus, não haveria mais aquela expressão fria e meticulosa que o perturbava. Havia simplesmente acabado. Isso era tão irreal. Como era tolo, pensou o próprio cavaleiro, em subestimar Hades.

Não podia prever o que aconteceria dali para frente. Qualquer coisa que passasse por sua cabeça parecia absurda. Sua mente o dizia para não pensar nisso agora. Mas logo não poderia mais fugir.

* * *

- Me prometa uma coisa. – A voz de Shun acordou o irmão mais velho, que quase pegava no sono na cama ao lado. Ainda era noite escura, quase não havia luz no quarto. Ele devia estar dormindo. Ikki se ergueu para prestar atenção melhor.

- Não vai mais me seguir. – Ikki ficou perplexo com o que ouviu. Sua mente formulou várias frases, sua boca articulou as palavras, mas disse apenas

- Não posso prometer isso. – Escondeu na voz a fúria que já lhe cobria. O menor não reagiu. – Já te disse que não te deixarei sozinho novamente. Mesmo que ele volte, eu irei atrás. Pois quando acontecer isto de novo eu poderei te proteger.

Ouviu a cama ranger, mas o outro continuou deitado. Não podia ver claramente seu rosto, estava tão escuro.

- você não entende... –

- Eu não me importo. – Ikki disse, sem deixar o irmão terminar. Ouviu um suspiro em resposta, seguido de um silêncio de alguns segundos.

- Ele sabia que você estava aqui. – Ikki ergueu-se mais ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu os músculos retesarem. – Ele faz apenas o que quer. E foi tudo como ele quis que fosse.

Ikki tremeu, como podia ser aquilo? Era um plano? Não faria sentido, o que Hades ganharia com isso? Sentir todos os sentidos, observar as ações dos humanos... Nada se encaixava. Mas na mesma hora sua mente se clareou. Sim, fazia sentido. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

Mas não poderia, pois era impensável.

- você iria a aquele lugar. – Ikki ouvia em silêncio. – e passaria naquela rua, no momento certo.

Você sentiria... – Prosseguiu. Pensou um segundo, buscou as palavras. – alivio, mas também terror, desespero. Angústia, ansiedade...

Shun listou o que Ikki sentiu desde aquela noite naquele beco, de forma precisa. A sua voz, era ele e não Hades falando, mas era assustador.

- e mais... – O jovem fez uma pausa e apenas pode se ouvir sua respiração dificil. – sentiu... esperança.

Tudo havia sido sua vontade. Havia brincado com Ikki como se fosse seu brinquedo, para seus propósitos. Não era apenas sentir os sentidos humanos que Hades queria. Era também testar os homens. Usá-los como cobaias em seus desejos mais sórdidos. Pensou em quantas vezes já não fez isso. Quantas vezes já não fez isso com seu irmão? Largá-lo numa sarjeta a própria sorte apenas para "ver o que aconteceria".

É o que ele faz. Como reage um humano a mais lacerante das dores? Como reage a ver que ama sofrer? Como sua mente responderia a loucura? Shun já passava por isso há tanto tempo. Agora Ikki também tinha sido usado como um peão em um tabuleiro.

Tudo fez sentido agora. Ir a sua cidade não foi uma coincidência, sabia que Fênix estaria lá. Fênix agora entendia o que Hades pensava enquanto sorria de forma irônica ao encará-lo. Estava se divertindo com cada sentimento que lhe passava pela face.

- Confusão, negação, culpa... – Shun narrava o que Ikki havia sentido quando o viu.

Hades tinha uma chance única de ver a expressão dele ao contar o que fez com quem mais o importava. Pode desfrutar de sua confusão e de sua culpa.

- Raiva, indignação, impotência. – Ouviu ser descrito desde encontrar o rosto ferido do irmão até ouvir sua voz dizendo aquelas verdades duras. – Resignação, submissão... hã... epifania.

Quando lhe disse que talvez não voltariam a se ver, já sabia que Ikki iria atrás dele. Sabia que não seria difícil encontrar pistas sobre seu paradeiro – ou teriam sido propositais?

Depois de tudo aquilo, se sentiu exausto.

- Ele se cansa facilmente. – Shun prosseguiu. – Sempre busca algo novo para fazer. Ele esta entediado novamente.

Ikki viu Shun virar o rosto para ele, buscando seus olhos em meio à semi-escuridão do quarto. Ikki viu o reflexo de suas orbitas que tinham agora o tom violeta do amanhecer que começava a surgir na janela. Sua face doente, cheia de tristeza.

- Eu não queria que ele usasse você.

* * *

Quando o sol estava já alto, Ikki estava deitado ao lado de Shun, envolvendo-o com um dos braços. Nenhum dos dois dormiu após aquilo. Passaram um bom tempo ali, grande parte do tempo em silêncio, mas também falaram.

O cavaleiro de fênix pediu para saber o que o irmão passava. Shun relutou, e pouco deixou escapar. Falou, com sua voz cansada, sobre o quanto sua mente estava confusa. De quando não conseguiu mais distinguir seus pesadelos da realidade. Comentou da dor que sentia pensando em coisas que fez – ele não, Hades. Ikki fazia questão de dizer. – mas não citou nenhuma, e fugia desse assunto. Falou sobre lembranças estranhas que surgiram em sua cabeça: Coisas que fez, lugares onde foi, pessoas que conheceu, mas não viviam mais a muito tempo. E outras que viu várias vezes, em épocas distintas e agora seus nomes se confundiam. Isso o lembrou que até agora o irmão não tinha o chamado pelo nome.

Falou para o irmão mais velho sobre as guerras antigas. Contou, com riqueza de detalhes, sobre os antigos cavaleiros e todo o sofrimento que passaram. Como havia sido uma guerra terrível, e que fez Fênix pensar sobre o que tinham passado no santuário e ver que tinham tido muita sorte.

Ikki não queria sair dali. Para ele parecia que se soltasse o irmão, ele seria levado novamente. Mas foi o próprio Shun que se desvencilhou de seus braços após um bom tempo, deitando-se novamente. Ele sabia que era assim que tinha que ser. A qualquer momento, o jogo mudaria denovo.

Quando já era inicio de tarde o mais velho saiu para tomar ar e pensar. Pensar era o que lhe restava fazer. Antes de sair, ouviu novamente um pedido do irmão menor que deixou descansando no quarto de hotel.

"Prometa que você não irá me seguir."

Preferiu nem responder aquele momento. Em vez disso saiu. Foram três dias juntos, se não se enganava. Três dias, tinha a impressão que foi mais do que passaram juntos desde que voltaram de seus treinamentos.

Andejou pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade ao seu redor. Era parecida com a cidade onde estava vivendo. Havia o mesmo fervor nas ruas principais, pessoas de todos os tipos. Naquele lugar, dezenas de vidas se cruzando sem se afetarem, se importando apenas consigo mesmas. Ikki pensou que agora as via diferentes de antes. Eram todos iguais.

Sentado por horas observando aquele movimento, foi isso que pensou. Todos iguais. Ignorando o que acontecia a sua volta. Focados em si mesmos. Era quase como se ao seu lado Hades estivesse fazendo um de seus discursos.

* * *

Era inicio de noite quando Ikki girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto. Entrou e a fechou atrás de si. Tentou não buscar nada com os olhos, mas teve que o fazer.

A cama onde deixou o irmão dormindo estava vazia.

A janela da pequena saleta do apartamento estava aberta, deixando o vento entrar e mover as cortinas.

Ele estava sentado nesta janela. Quando viu Ikki por trás da cortina translúcida, ergueu a mão de forma lenta, cansada, como que chamando o cavaleiro, que não se moveu.

- Irmão... – Sua voz cansada. Ikki não se moveu.

-Eu sei que é você.

A mão foi abaixada, e Hades abriu um sorriso debochado.

- Você não tem mais graça. – Falou, voltando ao tom de voz que tanto irritava Ikki.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Continuou dizendo. Ikki queria ter mandado o deus calar a boca. O cavaleiro se sentou em um sofá pequeno em silêncio. No mesmo instante o inconveniente colega de quarto levantou-se de onde estava e se acomodou na mesa de centro, frente a frente com Ikki. O mais velho se incomodou com a proximidade do outro.

- Gostou do tempo que teve com seu irmãozinho? – Começou a falar novamente, provocativo. Sem resposta. Continuou insistindo.

- Ele é um humano curioso, não é cavaleiro? – Continuou, olhando em volta distraidamente. – Sabe, todos os hospedeiros eram dessa forma: puros e bondosos. Mas o jovem desta era me pareceu... Diferente.

Ele não era como eles. Ele era sim benevolente como todos os outros, mas havia algo mais. Ele amava a humanidade como jamais vi. Jamais vi um humano se importar tanto com seus semelhantes. – Saboreou as palavras em sua mente.

- É fácil para uma deusa como Athena amar a humanidade, pois ela os vê de uma forma diferente. Ela os vê... de fora, se lembra? Mas um humano que vive no meio do turbilhão que é este mundo, que sofreu e encontrou inúmeras adversidades em sua vida e mesmo assim se mantém esperançoso e confiante nesses humanos é algo que não posso compreender. – Hades o encarava, apreciando a expressão séria de Ikki, que de vez em quando movia um músculo. – Você já deve imaginar que essa singularidade para mim era no mínimo... estimulante.

Os punhos de Ikki se cerraram. Isso fez o deus dos mortos sorrir mais ainda.

- Nunca me canso disso.

* * *

Se havia uma coisa que aqueles dias com o irmão mais novo haviam aflorado em Ikki era a razão. Ele agora não o via mais nos olhos daquele demônio. Era sua face, sim era. Mas não era seu irmão. E isso era bom, pois agora ele podia encará-lo como queria, sem se retrair a cada lembrança. Pensou naquela hora que era impossível prever o que aconteceria a partir dali.

Agora a luz do crepúsculo enchia o quarto. A brisa movia os cabelos de Shun que agora estava em pé frente à janela aberta, de costas para Ikki. De olhos fechados, parecia apreciar a brisa.

- Foi divertido esses últimos tempos, cavaleiro. – Sua voz era a mesma, o mesmo tom. - Foi mesmo. Mas você sabe, eu sou muito volátil.

Ikki agora estava de pé também.

- Ele te explicou o que houve, certo? Claro que ele aprendeu algumas coisas comigo. Esta tão quieto hoje cavaleiro.

Ikki só queria mandá-lo se catar, então ficou quieto. Hades agora se virou para o cavaleiro novamente. Pela ultima vez.

- Está na hora, Ikki de fênix. Agora você já se esgotou. Foi interessante interagir com você, e este corpo precisava de alguns cuidados também. Você foi perfeito. Não preciso dizer o quanto foi fantástico vê-lo mudar desta forma. Enfim... já sabe o que fará de agora em diante?

- Vou segui-lo.

Hades riu discretamente e voltou a encará-lo.

- Estou falando sério. Acabou agora. Você não pode.

- Eu farei isso.

- Não pode.

- Mas farei.

O sorriso de Hades sumiu. O olhava com uma expressão de... estranheza. Ah, Ikki quase sorriu pensando nisso.

- Esta falando sério?

Ikki nem respondeu. O deus inclinou a cabeça levemente, parecia bastante incrédulo.

- Não vai. Eu não quero. Não vai me encontrar, vou distorcer sua realidade para que enlouqueça. Vou destruir o que procura. – Sua voz agora havia mudado, era totalmente diferente. Novamente, não era mais Shun ali. – Não esta de acordo com trato.

- Não me importo.

- Esta... dizendo que não se importa com o que haverá? –

- Não.

- A terra, a humanidade. Se eu quiser acabar com esta brincadeira agora tudo sucumbira. Estará jogando na lama o sacrifício que seu irmão fez e por seu próprio egoísmo?

- Exato.

Hades ficou mudo. Seus olhos estavam vibrantes. Surpresos.

- Por quê?

- Por que... – Fênix desviou os olhos do deus a sua frente, buscando atrás dele na janela o sol se pondo. As casas e o horizonte que não podia ver ali, mas sabia que estava lá. "Não podia prever o que aconteceria dali para frente. Qualquer coisa que passasse por sua cabeça seria absurda".– você estava certo. Os humanos não merecem isso. São egoístas e mesquinhos, arrogantes, ríspidos. Não merecem este sacrifício.

Então, eu farei o que eu acho certo. Se alguém merece um sacrifício, este alguém é Shun. E eu farei este sacrifício com toda certeza. Mesmo que vá contra o que ele acredita, talvez eu não saiba o que estou dizendo, mas é o que tenho que fazer.

Se isso significa que a terra vai sofrer com as consequências, que seja. Talvez seja assim que tem que ser. Talvez... talvez esta guerra não seja apenas um capricho dos deuses, seja mais complicado.

Os humanos estão se destruindo, como você disse. Então, não fará diferença. Ao contrário, ainda há uma chance. Sendo loucura ou não... O mundo iria encontrar seu fim de qualquer forma.

Se a guerra houvesse estourado, se meia dúzia de cavaleiros tiverem a chance de mudar esse resultado, não importariam as conseqüências. Esse sofrimento que haveria no mundo seria apenas uma transição necessária, que talvez mudasse o rumo de tudo. Mudasse as pessoas.

Mas se não acontecer, o que mudará? Os humanos continuaram sua destruição em massa até chegar ao final.

De ambas as formas... Eu quero ao menos ter a chance de acertar um soco nesse seu sorriso estúpido! –

Hades permaneceu em silêncio, sua expressão era radiante defronte as palavras do cavaleiro. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Estava admirado. Exultante. Estupefato.

-Isto foi... Magnífico – Deixou-se dizer. Deu vários passos até ficarem frente a frente e segurou o cavaleiro pelos ombros. – Estou cercado de humanos magníficos! Que época gloriosa é esta, cheia de mentes distintas e iluminadas de formas tão singulares... Você pegou tudo, de forma perfeita. Não poderia esperar isso de você, nem de qualquer humano. Sua mente é cruelmente realista, e isso o fez entender o que nenhum outro poderia.

Os olhos agora eram vermelhos. Vermelho sangue, vivo, pareciam iluminados de tão cintilantes. E destes olhos corriam grossas lágrimas de sangue puro. Com ambas as mãos segurou o rosto do cavaleiro de fênix.

- Isso foi...

Impensável.

* * *

Não há _The End._

Esta Fanfics foi escrita em (quase) exatamente um mês. Acredito ter alcançado minhas pretensões, que eram explorar um relacionamento realista dos dois irmãos, fazer os leitores pensarem em coisas que não pensariam normalmente, e principalmente, torturar o Shun. Não sei o porque, mas sempre gostei de torturá-lo. Shun sempre foi meu personagem favorito, cresci pensando na personalidade dele e trabalhando sobre isso... e o resultado foi este. Acho que no fundo, gosto de testar os extremos das pessoas. Bem, vocês já devem ter entendido isso.

Fiquei extasiada com os comentários. Quantas verdades! Que pessoas interessantes que vocês são...

E vocês que leram e não comentaram: eu sei que em suas mentes estão vertendo coisas que ninguém mais poderia imaginar. Vocês no fundo podem ser tão duros e cruéis como eu, só precisavam de um gatilho. Eu gostaria de ler essas suas deturpações. Esse era meu objetivo desde o começo.

* * *

Haveria um quinto Chap, mas acabou se perdendo. Talvez, um dia, ele se torne uma historia relacionada. Talvez. um dia.

Poste a frase que mais chamou vossa atenção.

Obrigado por lerem. Podem me xingar a vontade, sério, é divertido.

_Atenciosamente, TheBlackWings_

* * *

_UPDATE 29/01 - Descobri que nesse site não tem como copiar e colar da historia. Se alguem quiser, pode clicar com o botão direito e exibir codigo fonte da página" e procurar o texto la embaixo. Quanta trabalheira =/ Sinto muito._


End file.
